A Place to Stay
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young raccoon runs away from home and finds himself with new friends. Please R&R, please and I hope you like it!
1. Slumbering

A Place to Stay

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Slumbering

It's a rainy night in the forest suburbs. A 14-year-old raccoon named Kenny, taller, red eyes, spiky hair, wandered around the park with no place to go. He was under the picnic table to keep himself away from getting wet. He was trying to get to sleep, but the storm kept getting him scared. He got up from the picnic table and moved into another shelter place from the forest and slept under there until the storm went away at 3:00 am.

The next morning, RJ wanders around the forest with Hammy taking a little walk. Hammy said, "Can we find my nuts, please?"

"Take it easy, Hammy." said RJ.

"I just can't wait to find it." said Hammy, excitedly.

"Just ease yourself down before you get crazy, Hamilton, okay? We're just going for a walk." said RJ.

"Okay. I'm just checking." said Hammy.

Then, they came across a young raccoon sleeping near the bushes. Hammy asked, "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know. Let's bring him over the log." said RJ, as he and Hammy carried him to the ground.

To everyone's surprise, they saw what RJ and Hammy carrying another raccoon and bringing him there. Verne asked, "Where did this kid come from?"

"We don't know. We're not sure if he's unconscious or not." said RJ.

The young raccoon woke up and found himself surrounded by a group of animals around him. He said, "Who are you guys?"

"We saved you!" exclaimed Hammy.

"Saved me? I was sleeping." said the raccoon.

"Why were you sleeping there?" asked Ozzie.

"I had no place to go. I ran away from home last night." said the raccoon.

"Really? How come?" asked Lou.

"No one wants me around in my home. It's like, I'm invisible and no one cares about me." Said the young raccoon.

"Well, maybe you could stay with us. What do you think?" said Lou.

The young raccoon thought about it and said, "Sure. I guess I could stay here."

"Great. What's your name, kid?" asked RJ.

"My name's Kenny. Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm RJ. This is Hammy, Verne, Stella, Heather, Ozzie, Lou, Penny, Spike, Quillow and Bucky."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Kenny.

"You're gonna like it here." said Penny.

"Thanks, I guess."


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

Later in the afternoon, Kenny walks around looking for a little peaceful, private and quiet place to place to play his guitar. He strums his guitar for a couple of minutes and looks up at the sky. He's thinking about his mom and continues to play the guitar with tears in his eyes. Then, he heard a sound coming from the bushes, hides his guitar and wipes his eyes. When it came closer, he found out it was RJ and Heather coming to check on him.

"Hey, guys." said Kenny.

"What are you doing here?" asked RJ.

"Just hanging here."

Heather stared in his eyes and said, "You okay? You look like you've been crying."

Kenny scoffs and said, "I have not."

Heather and RJ gave him a little glare and then, Kenny sighs heavily and said, "Okay. I admit it. I have been feeling a little sad lately."

RJ puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

Kenny exhales sharply and said, "My parents passed away 5 years ago and it's been really hard for me to get over this. I've been sent to live with my parent's brother and sister, and I've always felt like no one really cares about me. So, every time I run away from home, I felt as if I got nowhere else to go. I've been in depression mode since I became a pre-teen. So, all I needed was someone who cares about me, hang out with, talk to and stuff like that."

"That's rough. You've been in a situation that you can't get out of and all you wanted was someone who cares." said Heather.

"Yeah, I guess. I really wanted a big happy family. I've been dreaming about it for 5 years." said Kenny.

"I understand how hard it must be to get over the loss of someone who cares about you all the time. I felt the same way when I first came here. But, as soon as I got to know them better and put aside my selfish behavior, they're like the family I never had. So, I ended up living with them and I finally got a chance to keep up with what I missed." explained RJ.

"I bet that feels awesome." said Kenny.

"After a while, it really felt like a diverse family that everyone has. That experience taught me that I should cherish every moment to spend time with them." said RJ.

"Anyway, we just came in to see if you're okay." said Heather.

"I've been holding up okay, I guess." Kenny said.

"We found a place for you to sleep on the log. That way, you shouldn't sleep alone." said RJ.

Kenny chuckles and said, "Thanks, guys. That's really nice of you."

"Hey, that's what family's for." said Heather.

Kenny got up and decides to hug RJ and Heather. They both joined in on the hug and Kenny thought about that this would be the family he might be dreaming about. A few hours later, Kenny got in the log with the rest of the animals. Bucky, Quillow and Spike were already getting used to Kenny.

"So, where did you come from?" asked Spike.

Kenny looked at them and said, "I lived on a campground for 10 years, almost. Since my parents died, I've still lived there. Only, my guardians were not really that smitten with me. I always feel so invisible and lonesome."

"I bet that was really hard for you." said Quillow.

"It has. It took time for me to try to get used to it, but it's just not that easy. I hardly talk and get along with everyone. They're just not used to me because I don't talk much and I like to be by myself and such." said Kenny.

"After a while, why didn't you run away 5 years ago?" asked Stella.

"If I did, then they would beat me up so bad and I'll be physically scarred." said Kenny.

"Well, you ain't gotta worry. Just say the word, tell me where they live and I'll give them a dose of the stink flu." said Stella.

Kenny chuckled nervously and said, "Let's be easy, okay? I like that plan, but let's not get too menacing."

"Okay. Can't stand nobody trying to do anyone like you wrong." She said.

Kenny sighs and said, "I think I'm getting a little tired. Maybe some rest will help my calm my troubled mind."

Verne said, "That's what you need. Sleep would do you good. Help you get rid of those painful memories you had."

"How did you know about--?" asked Kenny.

"RJ told me. If you need a big family, this is the place for you, if you want to live here." said Verne.

"I think I'm gonna sleep on it, okay?" asked Kenny.

"Then, you'll let us know?" asked Verne.

"Yeah."

"All right, everyone. Let's go to sleep." said Verne.

The animals all turned in for the night and said 'good night' to each other.

"Good night, Penny."

"Good night, Verne." said Penny.

Good night, Lou."

"Good night there, Verne." said Lou.

"Good night, Ozzie."

"Good night, Verne." said Ozzie.

"Good night, Heather."

"'Night, Verne." said Heather.

"Good night, RJ."

"Good night, V." said RJ.

"Good night, Stella."

"'Night, Verne." said Stella.

"Good night, Hammy."

"Good night, Verne!" exclaimed Hammy.

"Good night, Bucky, Quillow, Spike."

"Good night, Uncle Verne" the kids said.

"Good night, Kenny."

Kenny woke up, smiled to himself and said, "Good night, Verne."


	3. Midnight Awakenings

Chapter 3: Midnight Awakenings

In the middle of the night, Kenny woke up while the others are sleeping. He sighed, got up, took a walk on the forest and then sat down on the rock near the river, looking at his reflection. He shed out a tear, then it landed on the river. He took out a pen and a little notebook and wrote a song about his feelings about his new friends.

Then, he looked behind and saw RJ, Heather and Ozzie standing next to him. Ozzie asked, "What are doing up?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking." said Kenny.

"About what?" asked Heather.

"Having a new family. I'm just scared that no one would like me." said Kenny.

"What would make you think we wouldn't like you?" asked Ozzie.

Kenny sighed and said, "I don't know. I'm just afraid you guys won't."

Heather put her hand on Kenny's shoulder and said, "We like you. We just wanna get to know you better. So, hopefully, you might get to know us."

"I guess I do. I needed some friends. I've just been so lonely for 5 years." Kenny said.

"It's 5 years too long, cause now you have new friends around you." said RJ.

Kenny smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys. I just felt like I've got no one around or if nobody will understand me."

"We understand you. Just wanted to see how you were." said RJ.

"I'm okay, I guess. I just need some time to get used to it." said Kenny.

"You will." said Heather.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." said Ozzie.

RJ, Heather, Ozzie and Kenny went back to the log for some sleep. Kenny stopped and looked at the sky again, thinking about his parents. He sighed and then walked away with the others as they went back in the log.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Heather.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Kenny.

"'Night, Kenny."

"'Night, Heather."


	4. Kenny's New Home

Chapter 4: Kenny's New Home

A few days later, Kenny sat on the tree branch and looked at the sunset. RJ climbed on the tree and saw Kenny sitting there. He said, "What you doing?"

"Just watching the sunset. I just feel really peaceful when I watch the sunset every day." said Kenny.

RJ looked at the sunset and said, "I bet it feels pretty cool."

"It does. You just sorta take it all in and when you see it, it really feels beautiful."

He looked at the sunset and sees some amazing colors towards the sunset and clouds. He was amazed by the beauty of it and said, "You're right, kid. It's beautiful."

"Duh, man. It feels really cool." said Kenny.

"Well, if you got a minute, I got a surprise for you in the log." said RJ.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." said Kenny.

"Meet you there."

5 minutes later, Kenny walked around the log and sees a 'Welcome Home, Kenny' drawing there. He walked around searching for everyone and he saw them under the tree. Kenny asked, "When did you drew this?"

"Bucky and Quillow came up with it. They drew it themselves." said Lou.

"Just a way to make you feel like you're a part of our family. And to make you feel like it, we thought that you should live with us." said RJ.

Kenny chuckles and said, "Thanks, you guys. It's gonna be awesome living here. I've been dreaming about this for 5 years, man."

"Well, your 5-year wish did come true." said Ozzie.

"I'm really glad that I'm a part of their family. It's feels really good." said Kenny.

Everyone got around Kenny and then, RJ brought in the digital camera and took a few pictures of them. Then, they all got together for a group photo. Kenny brought in the picture of his new family and kept it for a long time.


End file.
